1.0 Lore
The blashco 1.0 lore consists of different characters and in-jokes that spanned from late 2005 to late 2010. These relatively undefined concepts were all conjured by 1.0 crew members, and subsequently bled their way into many 1.0 films. Many of the lore was propagated and expounded upon during the crew's time spent at school, where different mythos and running gags would be recurrent. These include the more common Officer Malone to the completely nonsensical phrases zeek and zook. Officer Malone Officer Malone is the first recurring character of the blashco 1.0 era. He appears in more films than any other character and was conceived during the first movie produced for season one, Open House. Officer Malone is in essence a racist cop who targest minorities, specifically black people. Though he always ends up beating his victims to a pulp, he never fails to call for backup, which is assumedly Officer Randy, a much less frequent character, though Randy's back story is touched upon during A Random Suspect and the AM@CM short Officer Randy vs. Nachos. Though not officially part of his canon, it is assumed by fans that The Hammer is a moniker for Malone. Ju Ju Prior to season two, Alex Warren and Mikey Forrest were joking about Eastern language, and thought, to them, that it sounded like "Ju Ju and then a Japanese company, like 'ju ju mitsubishi.'" This ju - x formula became a commonplace inside joke in 1.0 films. The term was first utilized in Lost 2, which features a tribe (AKA "the others") that speaks in this fake-Eastern dialect. The term became mainstay, subtly working its way into many films, including The CM 2, Kasaomto: The Rise of Kasamoto, the unreleased CM 3 and many more. The joke was used on The Zeeky Ju Ju Mahoney Collection DVD. It was also the inspiration for the title of one of the final 1.0 releases, Ju Ju Bloopers. Zeek / Zook It is unknown how the term zeek was originated, but it quickly became one of the primary inside jokes of blashco 1.0, inspiring the squid-human hybrid Dr. McZeekpants, explained in depth below. It is know that the terms zeek and zook represent opposites, whereas zeek means positive, zook means negative. The phrase became a meme among the junior high and high school in the crew's district. The words are completely maulable (i.e. zeekified, zeeky, zeek sauce, zeektown, zeeky-zook, etc.), and can be used to replace both compliments and insults, nouns, adjectives, explicitives, etc. The term was used in A Sloppy Gelato Fest when Mikey transports the characters to the Zeekling Colleseum. It was also in the name of the DVD set The Zeeky Ju Ju Mahoney Collection. Ass Town The crew of 1.0 would often collect to watch Lost on ABC. During it's third season slump, the crew became wary of it's narrative. They would often add commentary and joke around during the premiere. In one scene, Jack is locked in a prison and being interrogated by one of the Others. She asks "where did your plane depart from?" Before Jack responded, Jerry Jacklich chimed in "Ass Town." Since this incident, Ass Town has become a part, though small, of the blashco lore. It even was mentioned in the 2.0 film Comedy, Sketch in one of the very final lines, as well as one of the movements in Welcome To Eternity. Muskellunge McBundy Conjured during the unreleased season three film Destination Finale when trying to think of the goofiest name, Muskellunge McBundy is one of the most illusive and secretly recurrent characters in the blashco canon. He seemed to become one of the go-to names to give a character when there was no designated name post season three. As well as being featured in Destination Finale, he was also the protagonist in I'm Not Hitman, and likely Aint No Love, and was a primary plot point in Officer Henderson's Witchcraft II. He was the main character in the screenplay for the unreleased epic Blashco III: The Rise & Fall of Dr. McZeekpants. Jarebear During blashco's own season three slump, Mikey wanted to make fun of Brett, his older brother, by making a movie called Brett The Musical. One of Brett's close friends, Jared Johnson, would always hang out with him and during this period Brett was not very prevalent in blashco releases. Mikey played Brett, Alex Warren played Scott (the Forrests' father), and Asher played Jared Johnson. In one scene Asher sung, horrendously, "I am Jared, Jared! Let's go running, running!" Mikey was so appalled by this disgrace to humor that he responded with the first ever "jare bear." Though the footage to these sessions is completely erased, this information is authentic. The film was scrapped soon after, but once Haydn Winston saw the footage of the jarebear, he nearly died, and the grotesque gesture lived forever more. A jarebear is essentially a body gesture and expulsion of intense sounds. It involves grabbing one's cheeks and shaking them while screaming "Jare-be-(crazy squealing)" It is as stupid as it sounds. Dr. McZeekpants / Squids Around the time Ryan Pelton became an arguable member of the crew, he and others from blashco conceived and propagated a character named Dr. McZeekpants. He was half-squid, half-human, could eat himself to disappear and was absolutely grotesque. He could shoot ink and quickly became the official blashco vilian. Though he never really appeared in any official releases, he was the primary enemy in Blashco III: The Rise & Fall of Dr. McZeekpants, though according to the screenplay, he never actually appears. This film was never produced, but a teaser trailer was released during season six. Buttslut Ryan Pelton also helped popularize the term 'buttslut' to the crew. He and Asher created it (to them at least) and found it rather entertaining for some reason. They would often use the term in public and school with out discretion. The term was utilized heavily in Homer's The Iliad. The term is used about 25 times in less than 18 minutes. Blashco Sexual When watching a slew of 1.0 films, 2.0 member Cody Snyder came up with the term, "not homo, not hetero... blashco sexual." Category:1.0